Itex Private School For Troubled Children
by ArtemisBlackArrow
Summary: The Flock are a bunch of delinquents invited to Itex Private School For Troubled Children. AH/AU. Fax. Eggy.


_**Author's Note:**_

_**DO NOT STEAL THIS IDEA! I WILL BE WATCHING!**_

_**Max, Fang, & Iggy are 15**_

_**Gasman & Nudge are 14**_

_**(Angel is Iggy's & Gasman's little sister, Gasman & Iggy are brothers)**_

_**(Ella will come in later in this story)**_

_**Iggy is NOT blind in this story or well at the beginning, I can not promise that something won't happen and he turns blind. **_

_**ALL HUMAN!**_

**Enjoy, my minions!**

* * *

**Introduction ― ****Max's POV**

"Goodbye Max, I love you" My stepfather, Jeb, said to me as I gave my ticket to the _American Airlines _employee. I ignored him and boarded the plane with my escort (I've already forgotten his name), not giving my stepfather a second glance.

Yeah an escort. I was required too have one since my parental guardian wasn't accompanying me on my way to the school.

I found my seat, luckily next to a window, and sat down after putting my backpack in the compartment above my seat. The intercom beeped and told everyone to stay in their seats until the after the lift off.

I've always hated the takeoff, it made me feel sick. I laid back in the seat and closed my eyes, already feeling queasy. Within a few minutes the plane was in the air and flying smoothly, the feeling already gone.

Why did I have to board this stupid plane anyhow? Oh yeah please I'm heading to a school for delinquents, much like myself. Want me to elaborate?

When my mother died almost a year ago I kind of went into a state of depression. I skipped school a lot, ignored my old friends and started hanging out with my school's bad kids. By bad kids I mean the kids that never went to school unless to violate school property, partied all night and were stuck with hangover's all morning. Yeah I turned into one of them but never did drugs or smoking. What I did to get sent to this prison by my idiotic stepfather was spray paint the principles office pink and set the library on fire using matches and gasoline on a dare. I injured three kids in that fire and I don't regret doing it at all.

Well anyhow, I was lucky none of the kids parents pressed charges and I only ended up getting community service for three months plus an invite to _Itex Private School For Troubled Children _which Jeb quickly accepted.

I sighed and closed the blind on the airplane window. All I need is some sleep.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I stared out my mom's SUV window, rock music bursting in my ears.

My mom was driving me to my new school, _Itex Private School For Troubled Children_, otherwise known as my prison for the next few years until I graduate.

How did I end up getting sent there? Since I was thirteen I've participated in street fighting and by the time I was fifteen I was a champion in my hometown. Then of course the police found out and shut the operation down, placing me in Juvenal Detention for six months and sending my mom an invitation for me to start at the school. Oh and guess what? It's only forty-five minutes from my house so money for a plane ticket wasn't a problem!

* * *

**Gasman's POV**

I plopped down in a seat on the greyhound bus, placing my duffel bag in the floor. My brother Iggy sitting down beside me. Our escort, a middle-aged woman with scornful expression, sat in the seat across from us.

Iggy and I moved towards the window and waved at our Dad and little sister Angel standing underneath the awning of the bus station. I could barely see them through the rain but I knew they were waving goodbye.

"Please stay in your seat during the trip too Death Valley, California." The bus driver announced before sitting down and starting up the engine.

We started waving more frantically as the bus started up and moved forward.

Suddenly, through the haze of rain I saw a small shape in a bright pink raincoat run out from underneath the awning of then greyhound bus station. Angel was saying something but I couldn't hear it. But I got the message.

"I love you too Ang." I whispered before turning away from the window and slumping down in the thin cushion seat.

Iggy stopped looking too and pulled out his phone, acting like he was fine but I could he wasn't.

Angel was our little sister and we had never been truly separated from her since she was born. We both felt like we need to always protect her. Now that we were going to this damn boarding school for messed up teenagers we get only to see her on holidays and that's only if are parents let us come home.

The only reason was we were going to this 'school' is because a government hacker found out that Iggy and I were selling very effective bombs online. Don't ask. Well anyhow we were charged with making and selling illegal explosives. We would have been put in jail for a couple of years but a guy from this _Itex Private School For Troubled Children_, came forth and talked to the court about a different punishment for us. We would get two years in juvenile detention and to attend the school after are time was up in detention.

Yeah I know, what fun.

* * *

**Nudge's POV**

"Monique your escort is here." My foster care supervisor, Danny, told me, lightly touching my shoulder to get my attention.

I jerked away at her touch and stood up from the uncomfortable chair that I had sat in for the past few hours. Danny steered me over too a young woman with blond hair and a caring expression.

The woman held out her hand in greeting. "Hello my name is Anne Walker from _Itex Private School For Troubled Children _and I'll be your escort until you arrive on the grounds."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thoughts?**

**I promise the first chapter will be way longer!**

******―ArtemisBlackArrow**


End file.
